


Soccx

by Trymebitch



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anachronism, AvaLance, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trymebitch/pseuds/Trymebitch
Summary: Request:Okay but what about this for a fic: (also known as someone the Fuck write this because I don’t have time and I’m not as good as you all)Due to a mission trying to fix an anachronism going wrong, Sara was roped into being in the band and she experienced time drift, meaning that when the Legends finally came back for her, she was convinced that she was meant for that timeline.Cut to Ava finding this out by listening to the song (because FFS we know Ava’s music taste has got to be cheesy AF) and Sara, like its second nature, just sings and dances along and Ava can’t decide if it’s hilarious or hot.Somebody write this please! And @ me.





	Soccx

**Author's Note:**

> Request:  
> Okay but what about this for a fic: (also known as someone the Fuck write this because I don’t have time and I’m not as good as you all)
> 
> Due to a mission trying to fix an anachronism going wrong, Sara was roped into being in the band and she experienced time drift, meaning that when the Legends finally came back for her, she was convinced that she was meant for that timeline.
> 
> Cut to Ava finding this out by listening to the song (because FFS we know Ava’s music taste has got to be cheesy AF) and Sara, like its second nature, just sings and dances along and Ava can’t decide if it’s hilarious or hot.
> 
> Somebody write this please! And @ me.

  
  
  


“Sara!” Amaya called, looking around trying to find her Capitan. The legends were trying to fix an anachronism when all of a sudden Sara disappeared.

 

The group searched for her almost a day but they had no luck. It could only get worse if Ava Sharpe, Sara's girlfriend, checked to see how they were doing and if they made any other mistakes while trying to fix this one.

 

All they had to do was get a band called ‘Soccx’ back together, otherwise for some reason, Zari would be erased from existence.

 

The mission was going great at first, they tracked the band down and tried to convince them to get back together,which of course, didn't work out.

 

Sara decided that if that didn't work she would find a solution alone, she told the team to go back on the Waverider and if she didn't come back in 2 hours, to leave without her.

 

After a little bit of arguing, the team agreed and went back to the Waverider.

 

Sara went back to try and find the girls. It wasn't that hard since all of them were literally living next door to one another.

 

She went to Nicole's house first, knocking and waiting till someone opened up. 

 

Once Nicole opened the door, Sara smiled at her softly and said, “Hello, I'm Sara. I'm interested in being in a girl band and I heard that you and the girls broke up because one of them left,” Nicole nodded her head and Sara continued, “and I just wanted to tell you that if you need a new member I'm all in.”

 

Nicole smiled, “Well Sara you're just on time, the girls and I were just looking for a new member so we wouldn't have to stop making music.”

 

Nicole invited Sara in and lead her to the living room, where the rest of the girls were sitting.

 

“Girls I think we just found a new member!” Nicole squealed, while the rest of the girls got up and hugged Sara.

 

She was so confused right now, they didn't even ask her if she could sing or dance, they just let her be in the group without knowing her name and anything about her.

 

‘Well this was easy.’ Sara thought.

 

_________________________

  
  


Back at the Waverider, the legends were patiently waiting for Sara.

 

Amaya was taking with Zari, Rory was drinking and Nate and Ray were, well, trying to fix a remote that Nate just broke.

 

After a couple of hours the team was getting worried so they went looking for Sara, they searched every bar and every little corner for her but no luck.

 

That brings us here.

 

“Sara!” Amaya called, hoping the blonde would somehow answer from somewhere.

 

“Legends, what is happening here, where is Sara?”

 

The team turned around only to see Ava looking at them confused.

 

Ray chuckled nervously, “Well you see, um, Ms. Capitan told us to go wait on the Waverider while she fixed this anachronism alone,” he scratched the back of his neck and continued, “she told us that if she wasn't back in two hours, to leave and not search for her.”

 

Ava's eyes widened, “How long has it been since you last saw her?”

 

“Almost a day.” Zari answered before anyone else could.

 

“ALMOST A DAY?! THAT'S LIKE TWO YEARS FOR HER, ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY, WHY WOULD YOU LET HER DO THAT?” Ava screamed.

 

She was now angry and frustrated, she wanted to kill all of them, how could they let her girlfriend here, for two years!

“We're sorry Director Sharpe.” Amaya said.

  
  


“It's okay, we just gotta find her, where do you guys think she would go?”

 

“We checked all of the bars here so we don't really know.” Mick informed the Director.

 

Ava nodded her head and thought, If she wanted to fix the anachronism to save Zari, and she's still here, that means she fixed it and would probably be with the girls from ‘Soccx’.

 

“I got it,” Ava said, “she's probably with the girls from the group, since Zari is still here, she probably fixed the anachronism alone.”

 

“Why didn't I think of that?” Ray sighed.

 

Ava smiled and told the legends to look for the group and call her when they had found them.

 

While the legends were looking for Sara, Ava wanted to calm down a little so she put on some music. 

 

To her surprise, Soccx’s ‘scream out loud’ started playing, a couple of seconds into the song she heard a familiar voice, too familiar.

 

She went back to listen to that part again and her eyes widened when she realised that was her girlfriend singing.

 

“What the fuck?” Ava asked.

 

She replayed that part over and over again to make sure that it was real.

 

When she finally convinced herself that she was actually listening to her girlfriend, she searched for something and found out that ‘Soccx' had a concert tonight at ‘Rocking Arena’.

 

Ava called the team and told them to go look for tickets, “I have no time to explain guys, just buy the tickets and we'll meet each other there tonight.”

 

The legends went out and looked for tickets which were surprisingly hard to find.

 

___________________________

  
  


The legends were the first to arrive and Ava was of course, late.

 

When she got there, she was wearing normal clothing not her work clothes, her hair was down and she put on some mascara.

 

The team was shocked to see the director dressed like a normal human being.

Rory whistled and Amaya slapped the back of his head.

 

Ava laughed and said, “Okay guys so I was listening to music and all of a sudden Soccx came on, and you won't guess who was singing.”

 

“Who was it?” Nate asked.

 

“Sara.”

 

The legends gasped and looked at one another, “Are you serious?” Ray asked.

 

“Yes, I had to replay the song like a thousand times to make sure it was her,” Ava answered, “I also watched the video and she's an amazing dancer.”

 

Ava was getting flustered and she started blushing.

  
  


“I think we should go inside, it's gonna start soon,” Zari said, looking at the time.

  
  


They all agreed and entered the building, it was huge and surprisingly the legends managed to get front row tickets.

 

When they got to their places, a guy came up on stage and said, “Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, the most popular girl group is here to entertain you,” he stopped for a moment and looked at the people,

 

“ARE YOU READY?”

 

The crowd roared loudly and the man smiled, leaving the stage.

 

The lights turned off and music started playing, the girls entered the stage and everyone screamed.

 

Ava and the legends were all staring at the familiar blonde, she was singing and dancing and having an amazing time.

 

Ava didn't know if this was funny or hot, the dancing was definitely hot but the singing not so much, it didn't sound bad but it didn't sound good either.

 

Sara locked eyes with her and winked, Ava's chest fluttered and her eyes widened, ‘does she remember me? No, it would be impossible.’ Ava thought

 

Sara kept staring at her, she looked really familiar and so did the people next to her.

 

She wanted to meet them so she ran backstage quickly and told the security guy to escort them backstage after the show.

 

The man nodded in understanding and Sara ran back on stage, right before her part.

 

_______________________

  
  


After the show the legends were thinking about a plan to get Sara onto the Waverider without causing any trouble.

 

A security guy approached them and said, “Miss Lance has asked me to escort you backstage, come after me.”

 

The legends were confused but they followed the man that was leading them to Sara.

 

When they got there, Sara was waiting and she smiled when she saw them, “Hello beautiful people,” Sara winked at Ava, “I'm Sara Lance as you probably know and you look really familiar.” She said to them.

 

The guy had already left and Sara looked at the team and asked them, “Have we met before?”

 

The team looked at one another, but Ava said something before anyone else could, “Yes, we have, you Sara Lance are a former assassin and the Captain of these dumbasses,” she stopped to point a them and then continued, “Which are time travelers just like you and I'm your Girlfriend.”

 

Sara had a confused expression on her face and laughed awkwardly, “You know, you're really cute but I'm not so sure I know what you're talking about.”

 

“Well then let us show you.” Ray spoke.

 

“Yeah, no, I'm not going anywhere with you guys until you tell me who you really are,” Sara said, pointing at all of them

 

“We're not lying, princess,” Ava spoke softly, her hand cupping Sara's face to look her in the eyes.

 

Sara was hypnotized by her piercing blue eyes and she stared at them for what felt like a lifetime, her eyes dropped to Ava's lips and then back to her eyes.

 

Ava noticed and smirked. She leaned in and so did Sara, once their lips touched, sparks were flying out and butterflies were going crazy inside of their stomachs.

 

The team were looking at them smiling at the softness that was AvaLance.

 

When they pulled apart, Sara suddenly remembered every single thing, all the memories came flooding back inside her mind.

 

Her hand went to Ava's face and caressed her cheek with her thumb, “Ava,” She spoke softly, “guys, oh my god what are you doing here.” She said at the team.

 

“We're here to save you, Captain.”


End file.
